


Dangerously in Love

by Notyoursterotypicalnerd



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Rape, Romance, Sex, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd
Summary: Dreaming off being in a relationship with a celebrity sounds great and sounds like pure perfection that is until you get into a serious relationship with Sebastian Stan and quickly realise there is more to the man that you love.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Friends - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Dangerously in Love

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING! DOMESTIC VIOLENCE! and swearing and mention of sex/rape.

His hands pressed against her chest “Don’t you fucking dare backchat me!” Sebastian spat in your face as he pushed you against the wall.

This wasn’t the first time he had acted like this and you were sure it won’t be the last, but you loved him. This was what love was like, right?

“I’m sorry, babe” Trying to hold back the tears as you flinched when Sebastian’s fisted hand went through the drywall next to your head.

= = =

You smiled as you looked up at your date; it was a blind date that your friend had set up, she knew a guy who was single, and you just happened to be her only single female friend. You knew his face, you knew his name the minute you saw him. The famous Sebastian Stan, the one that world worshipped. He was best known as Bucky in Marvel, but you were a fan of his long before you saw him in Marvel and were sure you were going to be a fan of his long after his finished his contract with marvel.

The date went spectacular; Butterflies fluttered around your stomach as the two of you interacted the way he talked, it sent tingles down your body. The way his hand touched your hand, it made you blush. You kept trying to keep yourself calm but if you weren’t in public you would have gladly jumped his bones.

“I would love to see you again” Sebastian said as he helped you up from your seat.

“I would like that” You smiled at him as the two of you began to make your way out of the restaurant.

The two of you swapped phone numbers; he kissed your cheek before heading towards his car while you headed over to your friend who had been keeping an eye on you during the night.

“Told you his a sweetie” Your friend linked her arm with yours.

The perfect wingman; Your friend always came along on your dates but would always sit safe distance away to let you get to know the male you were spending the time with.

= = =

Sebastian’s knee pressed into your stomach as you collapsed down on the ground.

“Please…” You began to blubber “Stop…” you couldn’t hold the tears back anymore as he laid his foot into your body.

He reached down to your hair and grabbed a handful of it before lifting your head up to face him “You did this, I told, you to shut your fucking mouth and this is what you fucking did!” He let go causing your head to hit the carpeted floor.

= = =

The two of you had been text each other almost non stop since the first date; you had only managed one phone call with Sebastian just for the sake of hearing his voice say your name, but the call was hard due to the different time zones, but it was nice to talk to someone that you had always dreamt of getting to know.

It took almost six months before having a second date.

This was felt like the first date all over again except this time you were prepared on who you were meeting. Sebastian had taken you to a private restaurant that he had booked out just for the sake of privacy; as much as he loved his job, finding a partner was a struggle.

He had told you that the last girlfriend he had had left him because she couldn’t handle the fame that surround Sebastian, that was almost three years ago. Since then, the only females who had surrounded him were those in his family and those he worked with.

The third date came quick enough; only mere days after the second one. Than came the fourth date, fifth date, sixth date…Pretty soon the two of you had spent a whole month officially dating.

Spending time getting to know the man behind the metal arm; spending the time getting to know the man that had create many masks to live behind. Sebastian was a sweetheart, knowing all the right words to say, knowing all the right moves to take.

It took four weeks before Sebastian had worked up the courage to kiss you on the lips; it felt like a cliché romance movie but that didn’t worry you. Kissing under the rain as the two of you stood next to his car that was parked on the side of the road.

= = =

You slowly opened your eyes trying to figure out where you were; looking down at your arms as you heard the sounds of machines beeping.

Hospital, perfect you thought to yourself.

It would be a lie to say that this was the first time that you had ended up connected to various medical equipment after being physically attacked by your boyfriend. At times you questioned if the medical professions had put the pieces together.

Slowly titling your head to the side as you saw Sebastian uncomfortably sleeping in the chair that was next to your bed.

He didn’t mean to hurt you; He never did. It was a purely accidentally, you deserved it after all.

Carefully moving your hand from your side reaching out to Sebastian causing him to jump awake as you touched his face.

“Baby” Sebastian smiled as he pressed your hand against his cheek “How are you feeling?”

“How’d I end up here?” Managing to let the words slip from your aching face.

Sebastian moved your hand from his cheek before kissing your hand “You blacked out and I panicked.”

Panicked that word rang in your head. Sebastian always panicked when you blacked out after he attacked you; he didn’t want to be associated with the word murder, he wanted to be associated with the word actor not murder.

“How long have I been here?”

“Three days” Sebastian held your hand in his hand.

Shifting your gaze away from Sebastian as you looked up at the ceiling. Three days stuck in hospital, three days feeling the pain that he had caused you, three days of laying with your eyes closed.

“Ah,Miss Y/L/N,your awake.” The nurse smiled as she walked into your room “How are you feeling?”

“I feel like I’ve been hit by a bus” You managed to carefully reply to the nurse.

The nurse looked at Sebastian “How about you go home and get some rest” She instructed; three days that poor boy hadn’t left your side; three days of him feeling cramped on the chair next to you.

Sebastian shook his head.

“Seb, please.” You looked over at him as you spoke.

Sebastian shook his head again; his black hair swung around his face.

“Now that Y/N is awake, it would be best if you went home and got some rest” the nurse tried to pressure him to leave, even if he just left the room for a few moments.

Sebastian looked up at the nurse than back at you.

“Please, I’ll be fine. Honestly, where can I go?” You half-heartedly joked.

Sebastian sighed as he stretched up from his chair “Fine.” He pouted “But I’ll be coming back” Sebastian leaned down and kissed your forehead “I promise, I’ll come back.” He whispered.

You and the nurse watched as he left the room; the nurse quickly closed the room’s door, leaving the two of you alone together.

= = =

Sebastian’s arms wrapped around your waist as he closed his door behind him “I love you”

“I love you” You replied before pressing your lips against his, feeling his stubble scratch against your face. Your arms wrapped arm his neck the two of you gentle swayed in the spot you stood.

It had only taken two months of dating before those three words had been said; Sebastian was smitten, you were smitten. The both of you thought this was the real deal.

He picked you up; cradling you in his arms as he carried you over to his bedroom; your head leaned against his shoulder as you smiled.

Placing you down on his bed before towering over you; you began to giggle a little knowing what was going to happen next.

He pulled off his jacket, throwing it down on the floor before letting you watch him unbutton his shirt. He hitched up your dress as his lips pressed up against your lips.

Neither of you wanted to say any words.

Your hands fumbled with his belt while his hands fumbled with the shorts under your dress. His tongue slide into your mouth as your hands pulled down the zipper of his pants, his hands on the waist band of your underwear, your hands on the waist band of his briefs.

Sebastian pulled away from you slightly; staring into your eyes “I love you”

“I love you” you repeated.

At the same time the two of you pulled down each others underwear leaving the lower halves of your bodies slightly exposed.

= = =

“Did he do this to you?” The nurse asked as she opened the windows curtain.

Your eyes followed the nurse “No.” you lied.

The nurse stopped and turned to face you “Are you sure because I’ve seen countless others in here, who’ve had similar markings to you. I can spot someone in trouble.”

Sebastian Stan was an actor; he didn’t need abuser added onto his resume of work “I..I…I..got too drunk, must have fallen down the stairs” Trying to fumble with the same old excuse that you had used time and time again.

The nurse moved closer to your bed “These don’t look like something you can do while drunk” the nurse looked at the fresh bruises around the visible parts of your body “I can get someone, we can help you out.”

Closing your eyes for a moment before opening them again looking up at the Nurse who was trying her hardest to help you.

“Trust me.I was drunk, it happens. I’m a clumsy drunk. Sebastian wouldn’t dare to lay a hand on me, his too much of a sweetheart.”

= = =

Four months of dating Sebastian Stan had quickly flown by.

“I’ll let you know when I land” Sebastian sighed a little, this was the first time since the first date that the two of you were going to be apart. He was heading off to film Marvel’s Avengers Infinity War “I love you” He leaned his forehead against your forehead.

“I love you” You pressed your lips against his “Now go before you miss your plane”

Sebastian kissed your lips again before picking up his carry bag and heading towards the boarding entrance for his plane.

You waited and watched as his plane took off before heading back to your car; You were going to spend the time back home seeing your loved ones that you had missed seeing in person after being caught in the whirlwind of a relationship.

\- - -

It felt like an eternity when you could finally checked your phone.

Hey baby doll, I’ve just landed.

That was the first message,

Hey baby doll, I’ve just check into the hotel. One day you and I are going to come here and spend a few days in peace.

That message made you smirk at his cheekiness.Sex with Sebastian was incredible, he certainly knew his way around a woman’s body.

Hey baby doll, it feels weird not having you by my side.

It certainly did feel weird not having Sebastian by your side.

“So, when are we going to meet his man of yours?” asked your grandad.

You slightly shrugged “His busy a lot, so when he has some free time. I’ll organise something”

“What does he do?” asked one of your aunts.

“Uh….” Could you say actor? Sebastian was an actor, but would your family accept that, you weren’t sure.

= = =

It had taken a few days, but you were finally able to leave the hospital; Sebastian was by your side as he helped you out of the building. It didn’t take long for paparazzi to circle the two of you as you left the inside of the hospital.

Why the hospital didn’t have any private underground carparks was beyond the two of you.

“Are you okay,Y/N?” called out of the photographers.

You didn’t respond; you were just thankful that they couldn’t see the bruises under the makeup,long-sleeved dress and full-length leggings.

“Sebastian, can you tell us why the two of you were in hospital?” called out another photographer.

Sebastian ignored them as he helped you into his car; he closed the passenger door before rushing into the driver’s side.

Photographers attempted to surround the car as Sebastian reserved out of the parking spot and drove out of the hospital grounds.

“How are we going to get ourselves out of this one?” Looking up at Sebastian as he kept his focus on the road.

“Don’t say anything. Simple.” He shifted his gaze from the road to you; his stare burned into you before he turned his focus back to the road.

“Sebastian, they aren’t idiots.Hell,even the nurse tried to get me to say something.”

“What the fuck did you say to her?” Sebastian braked too fast at a red light before turning his head to you “The fuck you said to her?”

“Nothing. I told her I was drunk.” You looked him in his blue eyes fearing what he may or may not do next.

“That’s right, you were drunk” He looked up at the traffic light as it turned green forcing you to believe the lie that you had told time and time again.

= = =

This should have been your first sign when you looked at the message.

Why aren’t you replying?

It had been 48hours since you had been home with your family,48hours since you left Sebastian’s side. The two of you never went without some form of contact since the two of you began dating.

There were countless missed calls from Sebastian and a handful voicemail messages wondering where you were.

You loved Sebastian but the past 48hours was not only needed to catch up on sleep but to also reconnect with the loved ones that you had missed so much.

\- - -

“So,hows everything going with the two of you?” your friend asked after almost losing contact with you four months ago.

“Oh my god!” You placed your hand over your heart “I don’t remember the last time I felt like this when I was dating someone.”

Your friend smiled; your friend could tell how happy you finally were “Is he good in bed?”

You giggled a little “Oh…” you bite your lower lip trying not to let too much slip past “Let’s just say that oh boy, his a man.”

The two of you laughed as you caught up with each other over lunch.

Another text message popped up on your phone.

Y/N, are you okay? Let me know!

Ignoring yet another one of his messages. It was strange to see how much a guy cared about you when you didn’t contact him back, normally that was you. Normally you were the one freaking out that you had done something wrong if a guy never messaged you while the two of you dated.

Y/N?

= = =

Sebastian helped you out of the car before leading you up to the front door; he unlocked the front door before pushing it open. He picked you up, cradling you in his arms.

“Your cheeky, you know that” You kissed his clean-shaven cheek as he carried you inside.

“But you love it” He titled his head down slightly to kiss you on the lips.

This is what he was like, the first time you ended up in hospital. He apologised like it was going out of fashion. The second time he took you home from the hospital, he carried you bridal style into the home that the two of you shared. The third time, he took you home from the hospital not only did he carry you inside, but he also brought you apology gift.

The gifts started out simple, mostly flowers but after he took you home from the fourth hospital trip, he began to shower you in jewellery which you barely wore.

You didn’t need gifts from him to prove how much he loved you; you just needed him to say those three words. The three words that made you melt.

Sebastian carefully placed you down on the lounge “I brought you something”

Of course, you did you thought to yourself as you watched Sebastian leave the room.

Seconds later he came back into the room holding your favourite flowers and a small ring box; he knelt down on one knee as he handed you the flowers. You held them in your hands as you smelt them, the scent of flowers always reminded you of the happy times the two of you shared.

“I had this planned differently but…” He shook his head “After the other day, I got scared. I thought I was going to lose you.” His tone shifted to sadness “I love you,Y/N” he lifted up the lid of the ring box “Will you marry me?” His tone shifted to hopefulness.

You were speechless. Marriage? Marriage? Marriage?

It wasn’t a topic that either of you had discussed. The two of you had been together for two years, your relationship with him had gone public only six months prior when Sebastian shared a photo of you on his Instagram page with the caption my heart belongs to you. You had returned the favour by sharing a photo of him cuddle up in bed with the caption of My heart belongs to you.

Sebastian was 35 years old; you were still relatively young, only 24 years old. Eleven years age difference, not that it mattered too much between the two of you, but the world certainly had a thing to say about it.

“Y/N?” Sebastian interrupted your thoughts.

You placed the flowers down next to you before saying the words that would come back to haunt you “Yes”

Sebastian pulled the ring out of the box and slide it onto your finger.

= = =

A week had passed; Sebastian was still filling your phone with messages of concern while trying to cover it up with messages of him telling you that his filming but would still drop everything if you were in danger.

Finally, you had managed to reply to him.

Sorry, Sebastian! Things came up and I just needed to spend some time with my family. I hope you didn’t worry too much. Glad to hear your enjoying yourself while your filming. Jealous that I can’t be there with you. Love you!

Pressing send before shoving your phone back into your handbag as you spent the day with your family.

Oh god! Finally! Don’t leave me hanging that long again without your contact!

= = =

The two of you had been pretty quiet when it came to the engagement, when the two of you were in public; you kept the diamond ring on your finger hidden in your pocket while Sebastian kept his hand on your other hand.

Tonight, was going to be a test; a test to see how the world would react. Tonight, Sebastian was dragging you out to the latest red carpet reveal of the marvel movie he had worked on; Avengers Infinity War.

Any bruises that hadn’t faded from a week ago were covered up by makeup; your marvel inspired floor length dress covered any bruises that couldn’t be covered in makeup, your hair was pinned back into neat curls.

Sebastian smiled as you stepped out of the bathroom; he looked handsome in the suit that he was borrowing for the night, his black shoulder length hair had only been cut days ago; the famous Bucky beard neatly trimmed back.

“My star” Sebastian pulled you closer to his body; wrapping his arms around your waist before kissing your lips.

“Wonder how long it’ll take for them to notice” You pulled away from Sebastian.

“Notice what?” He curiously asked as he watched you grab your phone and clutch.

“The ring,silly.You proposed a week ago, neither of us have said anything. So, tonight shall we interesting.” You looked up at Sebastian as you put your phone on silent and placed it on the clutch.

\- - -

The two of you waited in the backseat of the car as the driver opened up the backseat door, Sebastian got out first before helping you out of the car.

He wrapped his arm around your waist as the two of you stepped onto the red carpet.

“Don’t worry about me” You whispered in his ear “Tonight’s your night.” You kissed his cheek before trying to step away from him, Sebastian tightened his grip around your waist.

“Stay” He calmly hushed as he was being lead over to the media.

\- - -

Sebastian wouldn’t let go off you as he did his third interview for the night.

“Is that an engagement that we spot of your hand,Y/N?” The female interviewer asked.

You raised up your hand to show it off to the camera in front of you “It defiantly is”

Sebastian smiled as he tried to keep the pain of you stealing his spotlight locked behind it.

“Congratulations. How did propose?” She asked.

You looked at Sebastian “It was sweet” before turning your attention to the interviewer “We had just gotten home, next thing you know Sebastian’s on one knee and asking me to marry him”

Sebastian rubbed his free hand behind his neck trying not to be embarrassed.

“That’s sweet” The interviewer smiled.

“it defiantly was, this guy is such a sweetheart.” You kissed Sebastian’s cheek; he quickly moved his hand away from the back of his neck.

Seconds later the two of you were walking up to the fourth interviewer for the night.

Sebastian’s grip on your waist had loosen but you didn’t dare try to pull away from him.

The interviewer began asking Sebastian questions on what it was like working on film on this scale and working with all the different characters that marvel has brought to life over the past ten years. Listening as Sebastian gave his answers.

“I heard that you were in hospital recently,Y/N. Is everything okay?” The interview turned their attention to you.

“Yes” You gave a simple answer.

“What happened? How’d you end up in the hospital?” The interviewer pressed.

“…..” Before you had a chance to respond Sebastian cleared his throat “I think that’s all your questions for tonight.” Sebastian pulled you away from the interviewer.

“I wasn’t going to tell him” You whispered as Sebastian lead you over to his fans.

“Not now” He hushed you before letting go of you and interacting with his fans.

= = =

Sebastian had finally wrapped his final scenes on Infinity War; the two of you had spent too long messaging each other, you waited at the airport for him.

“GOREGOUS!” Sebastian spotted you before rushing over, he lifted you up off your feet.

“I’ve missed you too” You leaned down and kissed his lips.

\- - -

Laying in Sebastian’s arms; your head against his bare chest, his arms wrapped around your bare waist, after spending a few hours in each other’s passionate embrace.

His fingers began to play in your hair “You know, I love you.”

“I know you do” You looked up at him.

\- - -

The picture-perfect relationship didn’t last long; that should have been your second sign.

“So, what’s the deal with your family?” Sebastian asked as you took a sip from the coffee mug.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, when I left to shoot Avengers, you didn’t contact me for a week. Why not?” He looked over his shoulder at you as you walked into the lounge room.

“I told you, I just wanted to spend time with them.” You placed your mug down on the coffee table.

“I don’t like it. You shouldn’t do that to me again” Sebastian looked down at the stove as he stirred the eggs.

“What do you mean, you don’t like it? You don’t like me spending time with my family or not contacting you every second of the day?” You curiously asked as you leaned over the lounge watching him.

“Both.”

“Sorry, what?”

“Well, when I go away for filming. I expect you to keep in contact with me, if I message you, you message me right away. If I call you, you pick up that damn phone. I don’t care who you’re with, I’m your priority”

“Babe” You weren’t sure what to think “You do realise that four months straight, you and I did everything together. You went off to film, what was I supposed to do? Stay in your house all by myself?”

Sebastian slammed the pot down on the stove “I except you to…” He stopped himself from speaking before turning to face you “Don’t use my work as an excuse not to keep in contact with me.”

“Fine, sorry.” You sighed.

= = =

It didn’t take long for the world to catch the massive news of the engagement.

The next morning you were scrolling through social media seeing the congratulations from friends, family and even Sebastian’s’ fans.

You had finally shared a photo of your engagement ring on your public social media pages with the caption He proposed last week, a week we kept this quiet. Thank you everyone for your congratulations. Love the future Mrs Stan.

“What have I told you about using your phone?” Sebastian said as he walked into the bedroom.

You rolled your eyes “I was just checking to see what everyone was saying.”

“Don’t roll your eyes at me.” He raised his voice as he grabbed your phone out of your hand “Get up and get changed.”

“Sebastian.” Watching as he scrolled through your phone.

“Get changed.” He looked up at you before walking out of the bedroom.

\- - -

Being engaged to an actor was interesting, after the two of you had been dating for two years. You knew that he emotionally and physically changed but this wasn’t acting. Not any more, once the two of you were behind closed doors, he was no longer acting when it came to you.

“I’m guessing you are going to go back to the press tour?” You asked as you adjusted your hair out of your face.

“Probably” He said carelessly.

“Did I do something wrong?” It was the first time in two years that you had asked that question, normally you just accepted the way Sebastian shifted around you.

“As a matter of fact, you did.” He looked up at you; he stood up from his spot at the dining table “Last night, you just had to tell the fucking world about the engagement, didn’t you? You couldn’t have kept your mouth shut! Last night I was supposed to be promoting my work not promoting us!” He raised his voice.

“What the fuck,Seb!” You tried to keep your voice low realising that hotel walls had ears “They asked, what was I supposed to do? Say no, it’s not a ring, no Sebastian Stan didn’t propose to me. I’m just wearing this for the sake of it”

Sebastian slapped you across the face “What have I said about being a smartass?”

Feeling the sting across your cheek.

“What about when that asshole asked you about the hospital? You were going to say that I put you there?”

“You honestly think I’m that fucking stupid! If I didn’t tell the nurse, what makes you think I’m going to tell the world that my boyfriend beats the shit out of me!” Quickly feeling Sebastian’s hand as he pushed you into the wall.

“I don’t beat the shit out of you!” He spat “Your just clumsy.”

“Here we go again” You sighed “You’re honestly going to say that to me! I’m not clumsy, you asshole!”

Sebastian curled his fingers up into a fist “Say it again” he raised his fist “Call me an asshole,one more time.Go,on”

You looked him in the eyes; trying to find the man you loved behind the anger.

= = =

“Oh wow” You looked in awe at the house in front of you. Sebastian thought it was a great idea for you to finally meet the fellow Marvel cast, it helped that Robert Downey Jr was hosting a party at his place for the cast and crew.

Sebastian knocked on the front door as the two of you waited.

“Jimmy!” Sebastian smiled as Robert’s bodyguard opened the door.

“Sebastian, nice to see you again, man.” Jimmy replied before turning his attention to you “HI, I’m Jimmy, I work for Bob.”

“Oh…Hi…I follow you on Instagram” You quickly scrunched up your face in embarrassment “Sorry.”

Jimmy laughed a little “it’s alright,come in. Everyone’s out the back.”

Sebastian lead you out to the backyard where everyone else was; you tried to keep your mouth from dropping as you looked around seeing all the actors scattered around the backyard, you had watched every single one of them act in the marvel universe, a few of them you had grown up watching and now here you were standing in Robert Downey Jr’s backyard.

“Hey man!” Chris Evans came over to say hi to his friend.

“Chris” Sebastian casually replied back. “I’d like you too meet,Y/N”

You had lost your words as Chris turned his attention to you “Nice to meet you” he reached his hand out, you had managed to shake his hand.

“uh…Hi?” were the only words you had managed to say.

\- - -

You had been introduced to everyone that was at the party and it was nice; your starstruck jitters had finally disappeared as you listened to Tom Holland talk.

“You know, I grew up on the Spiderman movies and honestly your fantastic. Screw the others, your amazing” You complimented Tom.

Tom loved hearing the praise you gave him “Thanks.” He had heard people praise him for his role in Spiderman before but hearing you say it felt different, it felt like you were the only one he needed to believe.

“Watch it,Spiderkid,this gal is mine” Sebastian slung his arm over your shoulders.

You knew the playful banter that Sebastian had with Tom, but the way Sebastian had spoken to Tom didn’t sound playful.

“Yes, Sir” Tom smirked.

\- - -

The two of you were the first to leave the party, as Sebastian drove away from Robert’s house the mood had shifted quickly; that should have been your third sign.

“Were you flirting with him?” Sebastian asked.

“Pfft…Sebastian” You looked over at him “Why would I flirt with another guy when I’m with you”

Sebastian looked over at you as he raised an eyebrow before turning his attention back on the road “I’m serious, the two of you looked pretty close.”

“Seb….”

“Don’t Seb, me” Sebastian pulled up at the end of the street waiting for the cars to pass through before driving again. “I mean it. The two of you standing close to each other, your my girl. Not his.”

“So, I’m not allowed to talk to your co-workers? I’m not allowed to tell actors that I think their awesome?” You questioned him.

“I never said you couldn’t”

“But it sounds like you are, Sebastian. How dare you think that that I would cheat on you. God, we’ve been dating for almost a year and now you question if I’m cheating on you. You work with that guy, you honestly believe I’d be that cruel.”

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders as the sounds from the radio filled the silence.

= = =

The wedding was fast approaching, every detail about the wedding had been kept close to the chest. Neither of you had posted anything that could reveal any major details, there were a few generic posts that Sebastian had shared such as his suit and you had shared the colour of the invitations that been sent out to guests.

\- - -

Sebastian had been sweet to you lately, he hadn’t dare raised his hand to you. Sure, he got verbal but that was it, you could handle him when he had gotten verbal.

He wrapped his arms around you and kissed down your neck “This time next week, you’ll be Mrs Stan” He whispered.

“Mmmm…” You cuddled closer to his body as the two of you relaxed on the lounge. You had missed his gentle touch, this was the man that you had fallen in love with two years ago almost to the day.

The two of you had agreed to put the wedding on the date the two of you had first meet and both of you were counting the days.

\- - -

Looking down at your phone as the hairdresser dealt with your hair; This was supposed to be a joyous day, but you knew that everyone you had grown up around couldn’t make it to the wedding; they had sent their apologise over the course of the months saying the wedding was too far for them to travel or that they didn’t have a passport and didn’t think it was worth the hassle of forking over money for one just for the sake of watching you get married to a celebrity.

You had shared a couple of photos of yourself getting ready on your private social media accounts letting your friends and family see this moment.

Taking a photo of your bridal bouquet before uploading the image to your public social media account with the caption Soon.

Everyone went wild with that photo; many speculating how soon was the wedding.

The photographer captured moments of you getting ready.

“Do you mind if I just take a photo from the back of your camera?” you asked.

“Sure” The photographer replied, “Which one?”

“The one you took of me in my dress.”

The photograph scrolled through the photos that he had taken “which one?” He kept scrolling back in his memory card full bride getting ready.

“That one.”

The photographer stopped and titled the camera screen towards you as you snapped the image before sharing it on your private social media page.

Last one I’ll share…Until our photographer captures the rest of the fun.

The image was of you standing your back to the photographer staring out the window, showing off the detail of your veil and the back of the white dress you were wearing. Sure, you had Sebastian as your friend on your private social media page, but the dress didn’t show anything important, so something was still some-what a surprise.

\- - -

The two of you were giddy as the two of you stood in front of the priest, the church was filled with mostly people Sebastian knew. You tried not to let it dishearten you.

“Do you,Y/N Y/L/N take Sebastian Stan to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health; to love, cherish, and to OBEY, till death you do part”

“I do” You slipped the wedding band onto Sebastian’s ring finger.

“Do you Sebastian Stan take Y/N Y/L/N to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health; to love, cherish, and to OBEY, till death you do part”

“I do” Sebastian slipped the wedding ring onto your ring finger.

\- - -

“you’re my wife, you have to obey me” Sebastian watched as you managed to untie the back of your wedding dress.

You looked up in the reflection of the mirror “Sebastian, I don’t have to obey anything you say.”

He quickly placed his hands around your neck “Are you sure”

You could feel your heart beat rapidly in your chest as your dress loosened “Babe, tomorrow night. I promise.”

Sebastian removed his hands from your neck and sighed “Its our wedding night and you don’t want to have sex.”

Carefully stepping out of your dress before holding it in your arms; standing in your lingerie “It’s been a long day, I’ve been up since 3am. I honestly just want go to sleep” you pushed past him and carefully draped the dress inside the dress bag that was packed inside your suitcase before hanging it inside the cupboard.

Sebastian wasn’t going to take no for an answer; he wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you away from the cupboard and pushing you down on the bed. His lips pressed against your stomach.

“Sebastian” You complained as he nipped at your underwear.

Sebastian had you pinned underneath him as he began to take advantage of you; he didn’t care that you were begging for him to stop, he wanted his wedding night to end right and having you turning him down wasn’t what he had planned.


End file.
